Inbetween
by John Silver fan
Summary: Is it possible to be a Sith and a Jedi at the same time? Is there an in-between?
1. Prologue

Rage coursed through him, fueling his fierce attacks, giving him strength and focus.

He winced as the lightsaber of his opponent grazed his left leg. He struck out in anger, swinging savagely, and removed his oppoent's head.

He was taken to his quarters, where Darth Sidious met him.

"Will you be my apprentice?"

The tall warrior knelt.

"Yes, my lord."

Sidious smiled evilly.

"Good. You are Qui-Gon Jinn no more. Now you are Darth... Maulus."

His, once blue, now yellow eyes glowed with evil pride.

"Once your Sith training is complete you surpass all Jedi, even that old fool, Master Yoda. You will be more than capable of having your revenge."

The smirk that once held amusement and silent laughter now only held wicked intentions.

"The Jedi will fall before my wrath."

"Paitence, my apprentice. All in due time. You must become a Sith Lord first."

Qui-Gon bowed his head.

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent. Let us begin."


	2. Rise of Darth Maulus

Obi-Wan sighed as he watched Anakin talk with Padme.

It had been five years since his beloved Master had been lost here on Naboo.

Suddenly a warning screamed across the Force, and a moment later an explosion sent Obi-Wan flying through the air.

"Master!" Anakin cried as he and Padme rushed over and helped Obi-Wan to his feet.

They looked up to see a tall figure dressed in black, his face hidden by his hood, on a swoop.

"Who are you?" Padme demanded.

"I am Darth Maulus. I will be the destruction of the Jedi."

Obi-Wan and Anakin ignited their lightsabers and stood ready.

A slightly amused chuckle came from Darth Maulus.

"You two will be the first to fall. My powers surpass even that of Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan and Anakin gulped.

Everything else happened so fast, they weren't quite exactly had happened.

Padme stood with a blaster aimed at Darth Maulus, whose leg had been it.

"Get out of here."

The Sith growled.

"I'll get you, Obi-Wan Kenobi! Mark my words, I _will_ get you! I won't rest until you're a still corpse laying at me!"

He raced off on his swoop, leaving a white faced and rather unsteady Obi-Wan.

"He's _far_ more powerful than Master Yoda. If Master Yoda can't defeat him,..."

"Then no one can," Anakin finished for him.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"We must contact the Council at once."

***********

Qui-Gon seethed beneath his calm expression. Obi-Wan had been within his grasp, and he let his guard for a moment, long enough to allow the child of a queen to pull off a lucky shot, hitting his leg.

After a while in a bacta tank, his leg was healed for the most part, but he had a limp and was forced to delay his plans.

Darth Sidious entered the younger Sith's room and ducked as a vase flew at the door.

"Frustrated?"

Qui-Gon growled, sneering at his Master.

"I let my guard down. He was within my grasp."

The big man's powerful fist slammed down onto the railing of the small balcony of his quarters.

"I did not count of the girl being armed."

"Now you know what to expect, my apprentice."

Qui-Gon nodded once, his face hard. He would not let Obi-Wan escape him the next time.


	3. Chapter 3

"If what Obi-Wan said is true, and this Darth Maulus is more powerful than you, my Master, the Order may be doomed," Mace Windu said as he and Master Yoda walked through the gardens the night after Obi-Wan informed them of Darth Maulus.

"Hmmmm. Learn more we must."

Mace nodded in agreement.

"This one Sith could mean the end of the Jedi if we cannot find a way to stop him."

Even as he said it, the thought made the Council member nervous.

***********

Qui-Gon paced about the hangar like a caged animal. He had not been very pleased to hear that Count Dooku would be accompanying him this time to Naboo.

Dooku was late, and Qui-Gon did not to delay any longer than needed. With ever moment, Obi-Wan had more time to prepare somehow for his arrival and attack.

He gave a frustrated growl.

"Are you a person or an animal?"

Qui-Gon whirled, his face and eyes filled with anger. He grabbed Dooku by the arm and, none too gently, yanked him into the transport. He would _not_ let Obi-Wan get away this time.

************

Obi-Wan and Anakin were restless. They felt a disturbance in the Force.

Guards were on duty in the palace and city at all times, keeping an close watch for Darth Maulus, thought Obi-Wan knew that they had little chance of stopping him.'

Anakin and Padme worried about him, for he had slept very little since Darth Maulus' attack.

Why was the Sith out for Obi-Wan's blood?

Anakin had a bad feeling that they were soon going to find out.


	4. The Battle Begins

The angry, hateful, and bloodthirsty look in Qui-Gon's eyes grew as Naboo got closer.

Dooku suddenly felt slightly uneasy.

The extent of Qui-Gon's rage and hate shocked him. It was deep, boiling, waiting to be released. He knew when it was, Qui-Gon would be vicious, ruthless, and merciless, killing anyone that tried to stop him.

He glanced at the three claw mark scars over the younger man's left eye. They added to his rather intimidating appearance.

He recieved them from a nexu two years ago when on a survival mission, yet wore the scars almost like medals, as if to show that he was master, for no one had survived that mission other than Sidious himself and his late apprentice, Darth Maul, who had died on Naboo.

Qui-Gon's large, well toned, muscled body tensed with anticipation.

Dooku's equally large and toned body tensed with anxiety. He knew a bloodbath was ahead of them. He was not looking forward to it, he never did.

*************

"Obi-Wan, he's here!" Padme cried as she ran into Obi-Wan's quarters with Anakin on her heels.

Obi-Wan paled and stood.

Slowly, they went out to meet the Sith.

*************

Qui-Gon's eyes burned brightly under his hood when he saw Obi-Wan.

"Count Dooku. I should have known you'd be a part of this somehow."

"I'm just following orders, Kenobi."

Two blue and two red lightsabers were activated.

"Prepare for your final battle, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"What have I ever done to you to make you out for my blood?"

The yellow eyes burned even brighter.

"You abandoned me, left me for dead."

"I don't even know you," the Knight argued.

A low chuckle rumbled the Sith's throat.

"On the contrary. You know me quite well, or at least, you did."

He threw back his hood, and Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme gasped in shock.

"Qui-Gon?!"

"Qui-Gon Jinn is no more! I am Darth Maulus!"

Obi-Wan was floored with shock, hurt, and sorrow. His beloved Master, the man he loved as a father, was a Sith and out to get kill him.

"Master Obi-Wan loved you!"

"Silence, boy!"

Anakin stepped forward, glaring at Qui-Gon.

"No! We all thought you were dead! It broke Master Obi-Wan's heart! He would never abandon you on purpose!"

A wicked smile crossed Qui-Gon's sinister face.

"Your anger is strong, Anakin. You would make a fine Sith."

"Never!"

Dooku struggled to keep his face neutral, a more difficult task than he expected.

"Then die with your precious Master! Lord Tyrannus!"

"Yes, Lord Maulus?"

Qui-Gon sneered at Anakin.

"Dispose of the boy and girl as you see fit."

Dooku attacked Anakin and Padme and saw Qui-Gon launch his massive frame at Obi-Wan in a frenzied desire to kill.

The battle had begun.


	5. A Regretful Master

Doku tossed and turned restlessly on his bed. Finally, with a sigh, he rose and went to the small balcony of his quarters.

His assassin apprentice, Ventress, was off on a solo mission and would be returning in the morning, but for now, he was alone.

Tomorrow he would once again suffer Qui-Gon's anger, having forced him to, yet again, retreat from Naboo when they were surrounded and outmatched, delaying his plans even further.

He shook his head. Things had gone so wrong that he feared his old Padawan.

He wished he had never brought Qui-Gon to Sidious those five years ago after finding him clinging to life by a thread on Naboo while searching for Darth Maul's body. He wished Qui-Gon had actually been dead when he found him.

It was too late now. The damage had been done and couldn't be fixed.

Dooku hated Sidious for corrupting Qui-Gon. He hated Qui-Gon for letting himself be so easily corrupted, but most of all, he hated himself for willingly bringing his beloved Padawan to the Sith Lord in his desperation to save him.

He had not assisted in Qui-Gon's training and therefore grew very distant from him. He had monitored the training but took no part in it, hating himself more and more everyday for allowing it. Once Qui-Gon had become a full Sith Lord and reached his full power, which went beyond even Master Yoda, he knew all was lost.

The Count shivered despite the fact that it was a warm night.

Qui-Gon's once unnatural paitence had been wearing dangerously thin, especially towards Dooku for his questioning and sometimes mettling of his plans, and this recent delay in his plans had pushed him over the edge.

Dooku sighed. He knew he had little chance of surviving tomorrow in the arena, Qui-Gon's favorite place to vent as well as torture.

He shivered again. He had brought destruction upon th Jedi by bring Qui-Gon to Sidious and nothing could stop it.

Another sigh came from the tall, elderly Count as a realization came to him. He knew what he had to do.


	6. Dooku's End

The crowd cheered as the two men stpped into the sunlight, equally tall and powerfully built.

Ten years apart in age, they had once been like family but were now enemies.

Two red blades hummed to life.

Dooku felt his heart tear as he gazed into the furious, hateful eyes of his old Padawan. The message in them was clear: Qui-Gon wanted him dead.

The Count knew he would die today, but he could at least slow Qui-Gon down, giving the Jedi some time to prepare for his attack.

"Ready to die?"

Dooku held his blade ready.

"You and I were both taught to be ready for death at all times."

Qui-Gon scoffed at his words.

The arena fell silent, and the two men tensed with anticipation.

"Begin!" Sidious cried.

The shouts of the former team shattered the brief silence as they attacked. Their blades buzzed on contact, and crowd cheered as they struggled. Their struggle was unique, magnificent, and horrible at the same time.

The Separatists leaders stood by Sidious, watching. Ventress also stood with them, watching her Master clash again and again with Qui-Gon.

Sweat poured down their faces, leaving streaks in the dust that caked their faces and bodies.

Finally, Dooku swung hard and cut across Qui-Gon's chest.

Qui-Gon's cry of pain and anger was drowned out by the crowd's shout of approval.

The younger Sith Lord glared at the Count and attacked fiercely.

Dooku blocked and parried desperately.

"You'll pay!"

Qui-Gon's attacks continued, but Dooku gave no ground, purposely letting the younger man get in close. With a mighty heave, he shoved his former Padawan away from him.

Qui-Gon staggered, and Dooku attacked, cutting his leg.

The two clashed again, their powerful muscles never yeidling to the other.

Qui-Gon was powered by his rage, hatred, and longing for revenge, and Dooku was powered by his desperation to see that there were no new victims to pay the price of his mistake except for himself.

Dooku felt his feet begin to slip and held his breath as he was slowly pushed back. He dove and rolled to the side, causing Qui-Gon to fall. Both were back on their feet and attacking each other again almost instantly.

The crowd had long fallen silent, focused only on the fight below.

The men clashed again and again, never faltering or hesitating. They had long since abandoned Form and strategy and were now just seeking to kill the other person. Both were injured badly, bleeding, and exhausted.

Then, Dooku's foot slipped, and he stumbled. Qui-Gon attacked at once.

Dooku made no sound as the crimson blade ripped through his chest. He knew he would die today, so the fatal blow came as no surprise to him.

Qui-Gon pulled his lightsaber from the older man, and the Count fell to the ground in a heap.

Dooku gathered the last of his strength and sent a message to Qui-Gon through the Force.

/_I'm sorry, Padawan._/


	7. Return to the Light

Qui-Gon smiled evilly as he advanced on the helpless Obi-Wan. At last he would have his revenge!

"Farewell, Obi-Wan," he said as he raised his lightsaber to strike the final blow.

_Qui-Gon, no!_

He stopped. How could he hear Dooku's voice in his mind when the Count was dead?

_Think about what you're doing! Remember all you and Obi-Wan went through together!_

_Fight the Darkside, Qui-Gon! Stop this madness before it's too late!_

The second voice. He knew that voice. It was Tahl!

_Stop, Qui-Gon!_

The long buried good inside him fight the darkness that had taken control.

He stumbled back away from Obi-Wan, dropping his lightsaber. He staggered around as if trying to keep his balance.

Once he finally stopped, he looked up, and Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme saw that his eyes were no longer the Sith yellow but now a rich emerald green.

He looked at them with guilt, regret, and shame on his face and in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan went to his former Master, stood in front of him for a moment, then hugged him.

"It's all right. You're back now."

Anakin and Padme smiled. Qui-Gon was indeed back.


	8. Prophecy Fullfilled

The stunned senators stared up in shock at a man thought to have been dead for the past five years.

"Honorable delegates, I know my appearance is shocking, you all having thought me to be dead, but what I am aboutt o say will hopefully open your eyes to the corruption that is right before your very eyes. I had been trained as a Sith and became the Sith Lord, Darth Maulus, but I have turned from the Darkside. It has permenantly effected me, for I am not a Jedi Master nor a Sith Lord. I'm a rouge, in the light and darksides of the Force. I give the Jedi and the Republic my support, but the Republic is under the control of the Sith."

The senators gasped.

"It is under the control of Darth Sidious, the one for whom the Jedi have been searching. He is in our midst even now!"

The senators spoke among one another for a moment and then looked back at Qui-Gon.

"If he is so powerful, so mighty, so fearless, let him reveal himself, let him come forth and reveal his true identity."

There was a pause.

Qui-Gon scanned the crowd and let his gaze rest of Palpatine.

Palpatine shifted slightly under the piercing gaze of Qui-Gon's green eyes.

"Chancellor Palpatine, I know truth. I know who the Sith Lord is. May I reveal him?"

Palpatine swallowed and forced his voice to work, sending up a quick, silent prayer that Qui-Gon thought the Sith Lord was one of the senators.

"You may."

Qui-Gon nodded in his head as a sign of thanks.

"The Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, is... you!"

He pointed to the Chancellor. and the senate room echoed with stunned gasps and murmurs.

"How dare you accuse me of such a horrible crime?! What proof do you have?!"

"You showed no surprise in my return. Then you were angry because your plans have been delayed, and then you were afraid because you know you can't beat me."

Palpatine glared at him.

"Silence!"

Qui-Gon knew he had to get Palpatine to lose his temper and snap.

"Now you are both angry and afraid. You're angry at the delay and afraid your identity will be revealed, ruining your plans."

"I said 'silence'!"

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to smirk. Palpatine had fallen right into his trap. Just a little more, and the truth would be revealed.

"You're becoming more angry. You've worked so long and hard for this, massacring hundreds, perhaps even thousands pf inoccent lives, only to have it all snatched away from you by your former apprentice!"

"Enough! As a Jedi, you are to bow and ask forgiveness!"

Just a bit more.

"I am _not_ a Jedi! And I am _not_ a Sith! I am a rouge, and never again will I ask for your forgiveness! Never again will I bow to you! You are not worthy of that! You're not even worthy enough to clean the 'freshers of the sacred Jedi Temple or this place!"

"ENOUGH!!!"

Qui-Gon just barely managed to duck as the Force lightning came at him. Once it stopped, he rose to see Darth Sidious with his lightsaber activated.

"How dare you?! You'd be dead if not for me!"

"I would rather have died than served the likes of _you_!"

Sidious attacked with an enraged yell, and Qui-Gon leaped to meet him. They clashed in midair.

The senators quickly evacuated.

Qui-Gon toyed with Sidious, dancing in and out of range. Then he struck out with lightning speed and stabbed Sidious in the heart.

"Fullfilled the prophecy is," Master Yoda said.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, and Mace Windu looked at him.

"How? Anakin did nothing."

Yoda shook his head.

"The Chosen One Skywalker is not. Revealed Qui-Gon's hidden destiny is. The Chosen One he is. Live what he has brought he does. Balance of the Force he lives just as he brings."


	9. Epilogue

(Qui-Gon's POV)

I am not who I once was. I have a balance of both sides of the Force.

I am neither Jedi nor Sith. I am both.

Obi-Wan and I keep in touch, but I haven't seen him since I left Coruscant two years ago.

I wear my tan Jedi tunic and brown pants and my black Sith robe and boots. I carry both my red Sith lightsaber and my green Jedi lightsaber, which Obi-Wan gave back to me before I left.

I will always have the scars over my left eye from the nexu, but it can't be helped. My eyes aren't Sith yellow nor are they blue like they used to be. They're an emerald green from the mixture of the two colors so it shows my balance of the two sides of the Force.

I travel the galaxy, usually beyond the Republic's reach, helping those in need and stopping injustice.

Some people call me a hero, some call me a miracle, some call me a savior, and some call me a noble spirit.

I am none of those.

I am a rouge.


End file.
